


Johnlock Summer Camp

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, Summer Camp, Summer Fluff, Summer Vacation, tadpole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: This is in response to a challenge. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are teenagers attending a summer camp. Their relationship starts off slightly rocky, they seem like polar opposites, but in the end they bond, over a jar of tadpoles.





	Johnlock Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This might be lacking in description a little but it had to be completed in 221 words. Hope you enjoy. More like this to come. Please comment, kudos and subscribe.

“And finally, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson,” Mr Hastings, the summer camp instructor, announced.

Sherlock turned to the other boy, John, and held out his hand. John seemed surprised, he was used to high-fiving, but he didn’t want to embarrass Sherlock or make things awkward, after all, he would be living with this boy for the next 5 days.

Sherlock split the tent into two sections, one each. One side of the tent was neat and tidy, things were folded and put in their proper places. The other side was messy and disorganised, things were piled on top of each other in a seemingly random order. 

To John’s surprise, Sherlock fished a jar out from under his pyjamas. “Come on,” Sherlock said, beckoning. It was late at night but the two boys silently tiptoed out into the forest.

“What are we doing?” John asked.

“I need to catch some tadpoles.”

“What?”

“I am doing an experiment. I need tadpoles.”

They reached a small lake and Sherlock unscrewed the jar, placing some tadpoles in it. He leaned forwards to reach another when he fell in. He shrieked as the water froze him and John couldn’t help but laugh. John tried to help Sherlock but slipped in too. Sherlock laughed at the irony of the situation. The friendship of a lifetime had begun.


End file.
